The disaster life of Jugheart
by Jugheartjonez
Summary: Jugheart has always been an outsider who's life never has been perfekt. But there was this one summer, this one day which only ripped her life more apart. While everything in the town was about how Jason Blossom died, she had to deal with her own demons. fortunately she had Dean at her side he would prevent her from drowning.


«It's only for a while» said my mom while she was packing the rest of the luggage into the car. I was angry and sad at the same time also I was loose of words. «And how long is this while?» Asked Jughead. Mom couldn't give an answer. Angry I turned around and walked away, but where to go? For weeks my Parents have been only arguing, it was only a matter of time until my mom would leave and Jelly Bean with her. She leaves Jughead and me here behind with dad. When I asked her why, she didn't have an answer. With my laptop I was sitting at a table at Pop's. The Laptop I used, just like Jug, for writing stories. From those I had almost too much, a lot of them are not finished. Writing and reading stories helps escape this whole chaos. I sat at this table until it got dark and longer. My finger flew over the keyboard and created a new world. Some when I decided to go home, even I wouldn't call the trailer a real home. I hoped Dad would be at home and sleeping, I tried to not cover his tracks. Even it was almost 3 a.m you could never know with dad. I was lucky, for once, truck and bike where parking in front of the trailer and the lights were out. It was still a little dark, I didn't know where to go. I think from now on every day will start like this. Before the holidays some northsiders told everyone about their plans for holidays which seemed planed second for second. My only plans beside to try not to cross the ways of my dad, where on the Fourth of July watching Independence Day in the twilight drive in like every year. That was one day in many. Keep out of my dads ways means I must be the last one coming home at night and the first one to leave in the morning, because my dad often comes home very very late I don't have to think I will get much sleep next time. I went to Pop's it's the only place in the town which was already open. I sat at the counter for two hours tipping in to my laptop when the bell at the door rung the first time it was the only other person in the town who got up so early, Jughead. "Hey" we said at the same time. "Since when are you sitting here?" he asked. I took a view at my watch. „Two hours or something" I yawned. „When did you came home last night?" „I don't know after dad, sheriff" I yawned again, and he grinned. „Why do you do that?" he asked after a moment of silence. „Do what?" „Last one coming home and first one going" he had a serious look on his face. „I keep out of dads way, I mean it's manly his fault what happened" „yeah" Jughead mumbled. The whole morning we sat there at the counter of Pop's, writing and barely talking. „Are you coming to the Drive-in on the fourth?" Jughead asked me while packing his bag together. „Yes that's the only thing I have planed this summer." I answered and a smile hushed Over my face. Sometime after Jughead, had left, I decided to go too. I walked a bit through Riverdale, as I got an idea. I took my old, little crappy phone out. I dialed the quite new number. After it rang a few times, the answerphone responded «Hey Mom, it's Jugheart. I just wanted to talk to you and Jelly Bean. So please call me back, when you hear this», I felt a little awkward. They were away for one day. I didn't really say goodbye, because I was so angry but still I miss them or at least Jelly Bean. It was getting dark when I walked through the streets of Riverdales lovely Southside. I heard a sound I knew too good it was the bike of my dad he must go to the white wyrm, which means the trailer must be empty. In the evenings Jug worked at the drive-in so the chances were good. I opened the door of the trailer. Bottles of alcohol were standing everywhere in the trailer, for a moment I thought about throwing them away but then I thought I wouldn't change anything. So I let it be. I left the trailer and went to Pop's and while I was sitting there at a table I thought about how damaged our life really is. Our mom lives now in another state, our dad's an alcoholic, my brother I barely see each other and me I'm spending my days sitting here waiting until I could go home and I the morning I left before everyone else even woke up, and about how much I sleep I didn't even want to think. The next day was really similar but I still like it more when you have to go to school when your days are planed then I know where I have to go, what to do next. At the moment I live minute by minute. That's how my life began to break apart piece by piece and I could do anything about it. Also, this is how the worst summer began and none of us had a clue was still been to come. And so we all lived our lives or at least the most of us.


End file.
